dauntless truth or dare
by thegirlwhosdivergencewasonfire
Summary: the divergent group plays dauntless after first book no war and yes al is dead an i still suck at summeries so just read it i promise it shall be good and please try to give me ideas it may make me update faster fyi i will try an update every day keyword try and i love reviews and i do not own the divergent trillogy plus i did not write a mini story in shards and ashes ttfn bye bye
1. Chapter 1

I start walking to my new apartment/first I made dauntless yay I walk in to my apartment and I see

Tobias and Christina standing in a fully furnished apartment I stand there in shock on how they did this

"Ho-how did you do this" I say stuttering

"I sort of assigned the apartments and I asked Christina to help me give you a surprise and guess who's next to you?" Tobias says

"Oh thank you soo much I love it "I say running towards them and putting them in a huge hug

"Also there's a party at Zekes place beware bye I'm going to let you guys get ready it starts at 7 "Tobias says leave to go next door

"Yay party time to get you ready get more layers on they might play truth or dare and the penalty is taking cloths off if you don't want to do a truth or dare"

About an hour later I have my blonde hair in ringlets and some eye liner and some mascara I had to fight Christina for nothing else on my face

We walk to zekes place talking about four and will as we get to the apartment I can smell the alcohol outside the door yuck I have never really liked alcohol so as soon as issteep in I try and find tobias I see him on a couch I decide on sneeking up on him so I walk aroud the couch making sure he dosent see me and I flip over couch and kiss him on the cheek he trunes and sees me and the zekes says " if I don't know you get out " a lot of random dauntless walk out


	2. Chapter 2

I decide on sitting by Tobias and Christina so sit in my spot

"Let the games start" zekes says suddenly fell nervous about the games

Tobias sees my discomfort and kisses the top of my head

"Who will my first victim? Zeke says looking around and stops on me "tris truth or dare?"

"da-dare" I say stuttering wondering why I must always stutter "dare "I say more confident

"I dare you to run around the pit singing ….dun dun daa how to be a heart breaker by marina and the diamonds "

"ok easy enough "I say wail getting up

"time to sing trissy "god I hate that name

"what ever uri " I say knowing he hate that name then he mumbles something I cant hear

" ok here I go Rule number one  
Is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done  
You gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two  
Just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So let let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing i la-la-la-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I la-la-la-love you  
At least i think i do  
Cause i la-la-la-love you

Rule number three  
Wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve  
Unless you want to taste defeat  
Rule number four  
Gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door  
And leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I la-la-la-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I la-la-la-love you  
At least i think i do  
Cause I la-la-la-love you

Girls we do whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want  
We don't want our hearts to break in two  
So its better to be fake cant risk losing in love again babe

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get them falling for a stranger a player  
Singing I la-la-la-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get them falling for a stranger a player  
Singing I la-la-la-love you  
Cause I la-la-la-love you  
At least I think I do


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I will always love reviews and just an FYI and also I love ideas now on to the story**

**Ta ta for now my tbn later**

We get back to zekes place silent I finally break the silence "ummmm I wasn't that bad was I "

"No that was awesome why did you have to wreak my dare with that singing "zeke says madly

We get back in the circle my turn I find Uriah

"Uri truth or dare"

"Dare thou not pansycake"

"Ok then but I dare thou to like whipped cream and a cherry off of Marlene "both Marlene and Uriah blush I laugh along with the rest of them Zeke gets up and come back with whipped cream and cherry's

"oh-ok" he says stuttering wail putting wipped cream on marlenes tummy as she lays flat on her back he put a little too much on her I think I know why he starts liking her tummy till its all gone and the both are blushing like crazy


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg for one of my firs story's I have 551 views so as a treat for like my story I will give you a double update and sorry for the shortness on the last chapter**

"So Uri was that fun" I say confidently

"Tris you suck "

"I will always love you too Uri "Tobias glare at Uriah wow I think he could get jealous but he is that's so weird

"So who will my next victim be" Uriah says wail looking around

"Chrissy candor or dauntless "

"I will not go back to my old faction"

I dare you to do seven mins with will" they both get up Christina looks somewhat happy we all know that they both like each other but are too clueless to see it

Wail they play me and Tobias start to make out then zeke throws a pillow at us saying get a room like everyone else

"10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 here we come "we burst through the door there hair is all messed up we start to laugh

"Four you haven't gone yet truth or dare"

"Dare"

" I dare you to sing Pompeii by bastille"**( an I love this song I can sing it without the lyrics perfectly and no I'm not cocky now back to the story)**

"Ok"

"I was left to my own devices  
many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
in the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
you've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
in your pose as the dust settles around us

And the walls kept tumbling down  
in the city that we love  
Rain clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
you've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down  
in the city that we love  
Rain clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
you've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
But if you close your eyes,  
does it almost feel like  
nothing changed at all?"

Oh my god I love that song he just made it better for me knowing he can sing it

"Tris truth or dare" I must have zooned out

"Dare"

"Do seven with me"

"Ok" we stand up and walk to zekes room oh my it is soo messy how dose someone live like this

We start kissing immediately it wasn't hungry or short it was like I wish you will never leave me type the ones I love I love him and he loves me how could this get better


	5. Chapter 5

**so my people i now have a co writer : izzy she's one of my best friends and is a prone to awesome stories she loves divergent cried with the allegiant ending with me we have the same taste in books but her style is a bit different and she might not do the authors not thingy and lastly i need dare and truth for my truth or dare story and do you all think i should do a selection story i think i might do one or a shiver trilogy one the ending was terrible a cliffhanger ending to a trilogy really **

**thegirlwhosdivergencewasonfire,kikie**


	6. Chapter 6

hey sorry i have been uber busy and now me and my friend can write and her account is triseaton4ever . we will co write and to the lillis the guest i would like to know if you are even somewhat to the level of smartness and intelligence as me or are you just here to insult me also, another guest yeah i have mistakes but really who hasn't been to school infact i'm on this site writing to improve and i know how to make changes but by questioning my intelligence and i'm here to improve if you don't like it then go read someones who is perfect. but i know i have my flaws so when i read those reviews my heart kinda shattered so i'm thinking of writing stories for another fandom but i really want to know if people actually like me my writing and i'm sorry for those who get reviews like that who do you people think you are reviewing to intentionally hurt peoples feelings thats low and you should be disgraced but since they were guest and will never be able to follow me but if you think that i'm stupid and intentionally make mistakes i'm trying to better my self so if think thats wrong then go away no one's stopping you i only feel that writing is a pathway for me and when i get ridiculed for it it makes me think that people do not or dislike my writing and if you love the selection i might start a story and take a break from this one i hate doing this but i felt i had to and my spring breaks over starting tomorrow i will try and update more but if you don't think i should continue let me know.

goodbye my pandacakes (pansycake+panda) its tobias days left till they reunite than its the water works hav any of you seen the tfios trailer i was like why why why than thought about the like plot twisting ending and then cried then i heard a song and i was like allegiant why what did she do to deserve that i'm so sensitive to books there my life when no one's there i confine in books thegirlswhosdivergencewasonfire upateing soon


End file.
